


Jesus Take the Wheel, We're All Made of Sin

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: In which Chloe's words about her relationship provoke something dangerous in Marinette.Reuploaded from Drabbles, Drabbles, and more Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey old and new readers!

“…and then we went to this cute little café, and oh gosh, Alya, it was just so great and fantastic and…!” Marinette finished her excited rambles with a squeal, still elated from her date with Adrien, whom she had begun to date a few weeks ago.

Alya smiled brightly at her best friend, genuinely happy for the girl who was finally with the boy she had been crushing on for so long. Marinette was a bit closed off about the details of how they got together, which stung a bit at first, but Alya didn’t mind if it meant she got to see the young designer so happy each day.

“That sounds great, Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, grabbing her best friend’s hands and squeezing them as they walked into the school. “I’m really happy for you!”

Marinette sighed happily before a mischievous look appeared in her eyes, poking Alya in the shoulder. “Now all we need is for you and Nino to get together already so we can go on double dates!”

“Whoa, whoa, chill out, girl,” remarked Alya, who was definitely not blushing. Nope, not even in the slightest. “I don’t know why you’re so convinced I have a thing for Nino.”

“Mm, I wonder,” replied Marinette airily as they entered their class, sitting in their respective seats as they greeted the boys. She leaned forward across the desk and pecked Adrien on the cheek when he turned around to face her. “Morning, kitten.”

“Morning, Princess,” replied Adrien, giving her a crooked smile that made her insides melt.

“I would ask where those pet names came from, but I don’t want to know,” whispered Nino to Alya, who nodded quickly. “Still, they’re not as gross as they could be.” At that, Alya’s eyes widened and her nodding sped up as she agreed.

“Definitely,” she murmured. “Although as long as Marinette’s smiling like that, I don’t really care.”

“Yeah,” agreed Nino, glancing at their best friends who were still smiling goofily at each other.

Unfortunately, all happy things must come to an end and their moment was ruined, like in most cases, because of Chloe Bourgeois.

“How pathetic,” sneered the blonde girl, rolling her eyes at the couple as she perched herself on top of her desk, filing her nails with disdain. “It’s bad enough I have to see you draped all over my Adrien, but you don’t even have the decency to act like a proper couple? Tsk. Not that I blame you, Adrien. It must be hard to do anything more than such humiliatingly innocent kisses with someone as plain and boring as Marinette; she probably can’t even get you up.”

“Chloe!” Adrien exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing as he gave his childhood friend a look of disdain. She had always been so vile to anyone near him even as kids, but even more so to Marinette, especially after they began dating. “We’ve talked about this.”

Chloe merely shrugged, sliding into her seat as their teacher walked in.

Adrien glanced back at Marinette, who looked like she was in thought. He gave her a questioning look, but she merely smiled and shook her head, gesturing for him to turn around and pay attention.

Reluctantly, the blond did so but he couldn’t help but notice his girlfriend’s pretty blue eyes weren’t shining as bright as they were before.

~

Adrien didn’t know every single detail about Marinette – though he was willing to find out if she let him – but he did know her emotions fairly well, and he knew she wasn’t feeling like herself after Chloe’s remarks. Alas, their classes prevented them from having any real talk about it throughout the school day.

Not for the first time, Adrien cursed his bad luck as he had a quick photo shoot during his lunch break and then another, longer one after school. He would then be sent home to presumably due his homework after the watchful eye of Natalie.

Well, watchful as she was, she was no match for Chat Noir, who snuck out his bedroom window later that night to go visit his favorite princess.

A quick knock on her glass door prompted him into the warm and familiar room, already feeling more comfortable – until he saw Marinette’s red eyes, fresh from tears.

“Marinette…?” Adrien released his transformation at once, going over to his girlfriend and cupping her face in his hands. He was vaguely aware of Plagg speeding out of the room with Tikki, either to steal another cheese Danish or to discuss their own relationship again. “Mari, what’s wrong?”

Marinette swallowed and attempted to wipe her eyes, but she only succeeded in choking on another sob.

Adrien, who was a good few inches taller than her, ducked his head down slightly to look into her eyes. “Marinette, is this about Chloe?” From the way she tensed up, he guessed he was right.

The blond sighed and looked to make sure her door was shut before he turned them around, sitting down on her bed and pulling her into his lap, arms wrapping around her as she clutched his shirt.

“Marinette, you know Chloe is just jealous and that I don’t believe what she says, especially about you,” assured Adrien softly, reaching up to wipe her tears. “I love you for you, and nothing anyone says can change my mind.”

Marinette let out an odd, soft laugh. “You’re too good for me, Adrien.” She leaned up to kiss his jaw, only to stop halfway. “But Chloe did hit a sore spot earlier…I am pretty plain…and I know we don’t kiss a lot…at least, not like that.”

“And there is nothing wrong with that,” assured Adrien quickly, leaning down and kissing her temple. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Marinette nibbled on her lower lip, making Adrien’s eyes dart down for a second before snapping back to her own crystal blue eyes.

“But that’s the thing,” began Marinette. “I’m not uncomfortable with it…just…worried, I guess.” Adrien stayed silent, letting her continue. “I mean…what if Chloe is right, and you find out you’re not attracted to me like that? I just…I love you, Adrien, and I know our relationship isn’t based off of that, but I…”

“Marinette,” interrupted Adrien kindly. “I understand what you’re saying, but I have to tell you the truth: your worries are for nothing.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, drinking in her startled squeak, as he pulled her even closer to his body, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him.

After a few moments, the blond pulled away, a small smirk on his lips.

“I am very much attracted to you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, believe me,” he murmured in her ear. “Even before we revealed our identities, I always thought the girl behind me in class was incredibly attractive. I even had this little fantasy of Chat Noir visiting his Princess in the dead of the night, drinking in her kisses until they couldn’t even think coherently, leaving hickeys on spots just barely hidden by her clothes, having sore shoulders in the morning because she scratched him up real good, feeling self-satisfied when he saw her the next day in class and noticing her attempts at hiding those marks from her best friend, wanting to transform and pin her against the wall to kiss her senseless between classes…”

“Adrien…!” Marinette squeaked, feeling her boyfriend nuzzle into the crook of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. His words didn’t make her skin burn any less; in fact, they set ablaze a fire inside of her as she played with that nice little fantasy too…

She could practically feel Adrien’s smirk.

“So, yes, Marinette, I have always been very attracted to you,” he murmured. “No matter what anyone says, my love and desire for you will not waver; and we don’t have to rush into things or do anything that makes either of us uncomfortable – I just want to be with you, and as long as I can do that, I’m happy.”

Marinette closed her eyes, reaching up and stroking his hair. “Adrien, what did I do to deserve you?”

“That is a question I should be asking you,” replied Adrien, slowly pulling away to look her in the eyes. “I love you, Marinette.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. “Is there anything else bothering you?”

“Hmm…there is one thing,” murmured Marinette, a sudden glint in her eye that made Adrien instantly nervous.

“Oh?” Adrien cocked an eyebrow, trying not to show his nerves.

Suddenly Adrien’s back was pressed against the mattress as his girlfriend hovered over him, her raven black hair falling over them like a curtain.

“I believe Chloe said something else in her little whine-fest today, and I personally would like to prove her wrong,” she murmured, smirking a bit.

Something about not being able to get him up? Oh, Chloe would never find out if she was wrong or right, but Marinette would know.

“S-She did?” Adrien looked utterly lost, even though he was sure he liked the position that suggested what they were going to do – what he hoped they were going to do.

The smirk Marinette had on her face could easily put Chat Noir’s to shame as she leaned down, her lips brushing against his. She gently ran her thumb across his cheek, fingers grazing his skin as she dug them into his golden hair.

“Mm.” Her eyes glittered in the darkness of her room. “I’ll have to thank her for pushing me to finally have this kind of courage.”

And then her lips were against his, not as deep as he would have imagined or as aggressive, but slow and…seductive. Like she was tasting a chocolate strawberry and savoring the taste, wanting to make it last forever.

Now, Adrien and Marinette were a sweet couple and their kisses were mostly all innocent, except for a few deeper kisses now and there, usually initiated by him with her okay, but this…this was entirely different from any kiss they had ever had.

This kiss conflicted him; on one hand, he wanted to grab her and flip their positions, pressing her body into the mattress with his own with her hands pinned above her head, drinking in her muffled moans as he leaves countless marks all over her beautiful soft skin, kiss her until she forgets her name, until he forgets his name, until the world melts away around them and only they exist in this dimensional plane.

On the other hand, he was incapable of doing anything but letting out quiet groans and even mewling as her lips did wonder, her fingers ghosting across his skin and over his chest, leaving behind a tingling sensation that he was sure could only be cured by her touch once more, one hand fisting the comforter while the other gripped her shirt desperately, needing some sort of anchor because if he had been standing, his knees would have failed him long ago.

“M-Marinette,” stammered Adrien, his face brighter than any shade he had ever seen on her. “W-What…?”

“Shh,” interrupted Marinette, her voice seductively low as she placed her other leg around so she was now straddling him, stretching herself out much like a cat did in the sun. Their noses brushed against each other and he was distracted temporarily by her long lashes.

“I suggest you make yourself comfortable, kitten, because you’re not going anywhere tonight.”


End file.
